1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image filing apparatus to store an image in a memory medium.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, there exists a document image information processing apparatus in which document information, called an electronic file or the like, is converted to electrical information by a photoelectric converting device such as a CCD or the like, the electrical information is stored in a memory medium, such as an optical disc or the like, and the information in the memory medium is retrieved later and is displayed by a display device or is outputted to a printer or the like.
In such an apparatus, generally, when a document is read, a key word such as a document name or the like is inputted as an index by the operator from a keyboard or the like, associated with the apparatus, thereby preparing for a subsequent retrieval.
In a conventional document image information processing apparatus as mentioned above, when the document is read, the operator needs to input a key word such as a document name or the like from the keyboard or the like. First, the operator who is not familiar with the keyboard has to execute a troublesome work each time one document is read.
The conventional document image information processing apparatus also has the following problems.
A time point for a document, namely, the point in time when the user himself forms a document or when he reads the received document is generally the time at which the most proper index can be presumed. However, the document cannot always be conveniently read from the apparatus at such a time point.
That is, such a situation occurs in the case where the apparatus is installed at a remote location, where another user uses the apparatus, where there is no time to perform the reading operation, or the like. In such a case, the document is read from the apparatus at a time point after the time point when the document was created or previously read.
Since the document name or index is inputted from the keyboard or the like at a time point when the document is read from the apparatus as mentioned above, in case of reading the document from the apparatus with a time delay from the time point of the creation or previous reading of the document as mentioned above, it is difficult to add the optimum index to the document. Thus, it is necessary to again read the document for only the purpose to consider the index.